sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliography of Halloween
This is a bibliography of works about Halloween or in which Halloween is a prominent theme. Novels * John Bellairs, The House with a Clock in Its Walls * Jim Butcher, Dead Beat * Ray Bradbury, Something Wicked This Way Comes * Ray Bradbury, The Halloween Tree * Agatha Christie, Hallowe'en Party * Franklin W. Dixon, Dead of Night, #80 in The Hardy Boys' Casefiles * Franklin W. Dixon, Trick-or-Trouble, #175 in The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories * Daniel Handler, The Basic Eight * Ed McBain, Tricks: An 87th Precinct Novel * Norman Partridge, Dark Harvest * R.L. Stine, The Haunted Mask * R.L. Stine, Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns * R.L. Stine, Fear Street: Halloween Party * Margaret Sutton, The Haunted Attic, #2 in the Judy Bolton Mystery series'' * James Tipper, Gods of The Nowhere: A Novel of Halloween * Halloween by Curtis Richards (a pseudonym of author Dennis Etchison), a novelization of the 1978 film. This novel has been out of print since the 1980s. * Halloween II by Jack Martin (a pseudonym of author Dennis Etchison), a novelization of the 1981 film. * Halloween III: Season of the Witch by Jack Martin (a pseudonym of author Dennis Etchison), a novelization of the 1982 film. * Halloween IV by Nicholas Grabowsky, a novelization of the film Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Short stories * Philarète Chasles, "The Eye with No Lid" * Washington Irving, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" Anthologies * Isaac Asimov (editor), Thirteen Horrors of Halloween * Lesley Pratt Bannatyne (editor), A Halloween Reader: Poems, Stories, and Plays from Halloween Past * Ray Bradbury (author), The October Country * Richard Chizmar (editor), Trick or Treat: A Collection of Halloween Novellas * Richard Chizmar and Robert Morrish (editors), October Dreams: A Celebration of Halloween * Paula Guran (editor), Halloween * Paula Guran (editor), Halloween: Magic, Mystery, and the Macabre * Marvin Kaye (editor), The Ultimate Halloween * Lisa Morton (editor), A Hallowe'en Anthology: Literary and Historical Writers over the Centuries * Norman Partridge (author), Halloween: Tales of the Dark Season * Alan Ryan (editor), Halloween Horrors * Al Sarrantonio (author), Halloween and Other Seasons * J. Tonzelli (author), The End of Summer: Thirteen Tales of Halloween Children's books * Adrienne Adams, A Halloween Happening * Adrienne Adams, A Woggle of Witches * Frank Asch, Popcorn * Lesley Bannatyne, Witches' Night Before Halloween * Harry Behn, Halloween * Norman Bridwell, Clifford's Halloween * Robert Bright, Georgie's Halloween * Eve Bunting, In the Haunted House * Eve Bunting, Scary, Scary Halloween * Nancy L. Carson, Harriet's Halloween Candy * Patricia Coombs, Dorrie and the Halloween Plot * Paulette Cooper, Let's Find Out About Halloween * Margery Cuyler, The Bumpy Little Pumpkin * Gail Gibbons, Halloween Is... * Rumer Godden, Mr. McFadden's Hallowe'en * James Howe, Scared Silly: A Halloween Treat * Will Hubbell, Pumpkin Jack * Ulrich Karger, The Scary Sleepover * Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew and the Clue Crew: The Halloween Hoax * Kazuno Kohara, Ghosts in the House! * Robert Kraus, How Spider Saved Halloween * Elizabeth Levy, Something Queer at the Haunted School * Eve Merriam, Halloween ABC * Herman Parish, Happy Haunting, Amelia Bedelia * Robert Newton Peck, Higbee's Halloween * Jack Prelutsky, It's Halloween * Jack Prelutsky, Nightmares: Poems to Trouble Your Sleep * Jack Prelutsky, The Headless Horseman Rides Tonight: More Poems to Trouble Your Sleep * Alvin Schwartz, Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark * J. Otto Seibold, Vunce Upon a Time * Jerry Seinfeld, Halloween * Erica Silverman, Big Pumpkin * Erica Silverman, The Halloween House * Fran Cannon Slayton, When the Whistle Blows * Louis Slobodkin, Trick or Treat * Jerry Smath, I Like Pumpkins * James Stevenson, That Terrible Halloween Night * Geronimo Stilton, It's Halloween, You 'Fraidy Mouse! * Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother * Tasha Tudor, Pumpkin Moonshine * Nora S. Unwin, Proud Pumpkin * Nora S. Unwin, Two Too Many * Dan Yaccarino, Five Little Pumpkins Non-fiction * Diane C. Arkins, Halloween: Romantic Art and Customs of Yesteryear. Gretna, LA: Pelican Publishing Company (2000). 96 pages. * Diane C. Arkins, Halloween Merrymaking: An Illustrated Celebration of Fun, Food, and Frolics from Halloweens Past. Gretna, LA: Pelican Publishing Company (2004). 112 pages. * Lesley Bannatyne, Halloween: An American Holiday, An American History. New York: Facts on File (1990). 176 pages. ; Halloween Nation. Behind the Scenes of America's Fright Night. Gretna, LA: Pelican Publishing Company (2011). 248 pages. * Edna Barth, Witches, Pumpkins, and Grinning Ghosts: The Story of the Halloween Symbols. New York: Seabury Press (1972). 95 pages. * Phyllis Galembo, Dressed for Thrills: 100 Years of Halloween Costumes and Masquerade. New York: Harry N. Abrams, Inc. (2002). 128 pages. * Lint Hatcher, The Magic Eightball Test: A Christian Defense of Halloween and All Things Spooky. Lulu.com (2006). * Ronald Hutton, The Stations of the Sun: A History of the Ritual Year in Britain. Oxford Paperbacks (2001). 560 pages. * Ruth Edna Kelley, The Book of Hallowe'en. BiblioLife (2009, reprint ed., orig. 1919). 140 pages. * Jean Markale, The Pagan Mysteries of Halloween: Celebrating the Dark Half of the Year (translation of Halloween, histoire et traditions). Rochester, VT: Inner Traditions (2001). 160 pages. * Lisa Morton, The Halloween Encyclopedia. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Company (2003). 240 pages. * Lisa Morton, Trick or Treat: A History of Halloween. London: Reaktion Books (2012). 229 pages. * Nicholas Rogers, Halloween: From Pagan Ritual to Party Night. New York: Oxford University Press (2002). 198 pages. * Jack Santino (ed.), Halloween and Other Festivals of Death and Life. Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press (1994). 280 pages. ; The Hallowed Eve: Dimensions of Culture in a Calendar Festival in Northern Ireland. Lexington, KY: University of Kentucky (2009). 180 pages. * David J. Skal, Death Makes a Holiday: A Cultural History of Halloween. New York: Bloomsbury USA (2003). 224 pages. * Ben Truwe, The Halloween Catalog Collection. Portland, OR: Talky Tina Press (2003). Category:Literature lists Category:Halloween fiction Category:Religious bibliographies Category:American literature-related lists Category:Halloween